1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus having a structure of deriving a terminal for supplying electric power to an image display member in a hermetic container to the outside of the hermetic container.
2. Related Background Art
A flat display panel having a large screen has attracted people's attention in recent years. The flat display panel has a structure as shown in the schematic sectional view of FIG. 10.
A hermetic container is formed of a face plate 33 equivalent to the side of the surface on which an image is displayed, a rear plate 34 arranged to be opposed to the face plate 33, and a seal bonding member 35 performing the seal bonding of the circumferential portions of the face plate 33 and the rear plate 34. Furthermore, an image display member 36 for an image display is arranged in the hermetic container. Electric power is supplied to such an image display member 36 from the outside through a terminal 37, and an image according to an image signal is displayed thereon. Here, the image display member 36 is provided with a control electrode of a kind according to the display system thereof, such as a control electrode controlling the transmission and the non-transmission of light in a liquid crystal display apparatus, a control electrode controlling plasma excitation in a plasma display apparatus, a control electrode for accelerating electrons in an electron beam display apparatus, or the like.
There is the following display apparatus as an example of a conventional electron beam display apparatus, i.e. the display apparatus which radiates the electrons emitted from an electron source to a phosphor to display an image. A container is composed of a front panel (face plate) having a phosphor screen, and a back panel (rear plate) opposed to the front panel with a small interval between them. The display apparatus composed of an electrode structure having a field emission type cathode arranged to be opposed to the phosphor screen in the container is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-114372. Moreover, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-114372 discloses a structure in which electric power is supplied to a power supply conductive layer of a phosphor screen, which layer is equivalent to the image display member, through a terminal penetrating a hole portion formed on a back panel (rear plate).
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-092075 discloses a terminal penetrating a hole portion formed in a rear plate similarly to the electron beam display apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-114372. Furthermore, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-092075 discloses a structure in which an electroconductive member which is formed in a ring and arranged around the terminal at predetermined electric potential in order to decrease the damage caused by an abnormal electrical discharge.
Although the electron beam display apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-092075 adopts a derivation structure of the preferable electric power supplying terminal, which structure can decrease the damage caused by the abnormal electrical discharge, it has been desired to perform still further improvement of the derivation structure of the electric power supplying terminal.